


How to best spend a day off

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin <i>finally</i> get some time to themselves. They spend it wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to best spend a day off

They rarely got a chance to be alone lately, or so it seemed to Arthur. Uther was constantly sending him on wide-ranging patrols or cloistering him in the council chambers with a plethora of crotchety old men who smelled of disuse and grumbled and argued more than they counselled. Arthur was usually so exhausted from the patrols or fighting a migraine from the musty room and incessant bickering that by evening, he hadn't the energy to partake of a more enjoyable form of entertainment. Because of this, Arthur had been becoming more and more frazzled, sexual tension and frustration gnawing on him – especially whenever Merlin happened to be in the same room with him; which was more often than Arthur realised until he was keenly aware of what was being denied him. His bad temper had obviously leaked from his control enough for Uther to finally notice, though Arthur had been surprised when he'd been readying to attend council this morning and had received a message stating that council had been cancelled and that Arthur was allowed a day to himself. His first thought was _Merlin_, followed quickly by _naked, sweaty happy times_. He'd arched a brow as he turned to look at Merlin, who gave a Gaelic shrug paired with a wicked gleam in seemingly innocent eyes. Arthur smirked and ordered him to pack a large travel luncheon; they were to spend the day outdoors.

Mounted, they leisurely made their way from the noise and bustle of Camelot to the outer fringes of the woods; the crisp air and subtle woodland noises a soothing balm to Arthur's frayed nerves. He looked over at Merlin, riding beside him with his eyes closed and head tipped back; basking in the rays of light that flickered through the canopy of leaves. Arthur followed the line of his throat with hungry eyes; frustration building when his view was hindered by the baggy blue of Merlin's tunic. Shifting in his saddle to make room for a rapidly swelling appendage, Arthur kicked his horse into a trot; wanting to reach their destination _NOW_. Merlin's eyes opened and he curled his mouth into a grin, urging his horse to follow Arthur's pace.

Twenty minutes later had them pulling up their reins in a secluded clearing – a ribbon of water winding around the outer edges. Arthur dismounted and distractedly dropped the reins; allowing his horse to graze to his heart's content. He walked over to Merlin – who was dismounting _far_ too slowly for Arthur's taste. While he was still half-mounted, foot in the stirrup and arse at face level – Arthur reached his arms up and locked his hands around Merlin's waist; lightly nipping the rump in front of him. "Oi!" Merlin grinned over his shoulder.

Arthur guided Merlin the rest of the way down, following the nip on his arse with a quick bite to his shoulder. "If your intent is to torture me into madness by being purposefully slow, you've succeeded." Arthur turned Merlin to face him, pulling their groins together and biting back a moan as the contact had him clenching his fingers into Merlin's hips. "Now, for the love of all that's holy, get your bloody clothes off." Leaning in, he fit his lips to the smirking ones in front of him, closing his eyes and inhaling the calm that Merlin always gave him. At least, until his lust drove him as far from calm as possible.

Merlin opened his mouth eagerly, drawing Arthur's tongue in and suckling it as his nimble hands made quick work of the ties of Arthur's breeches. "Missed you," he panted against Arthur's mouth.

Arthur groaned as fingers brushed against his erection. "Missed you too. _Need_ you, Merlin." Arthur grabbed a handful of dark hair and pinned Merlin's gaze with his. "I believe I said that _you_ needed to be naked, not me." He involuntarily thrust against the fingers that slipped through the undone fabric and grasped him.

"Yes you did. But I think since _I'm_ the one doing the undressing, I get to choose who gets naked first. And I choose to see your flesh exposed to the world." Merlin let go of the hardness he was stroking and lifted his hands to yank Arthur's tunic up and off his shoulders. He practically purred as he drew his fingers through the curls on the chest in front of him; smiling as the nipples he traced were already peaked and waiting for attention.

"Bloody tease," Arthur growled, bending to grab the back of Merlin's thighs before straightening; lifting Merlin up easily. Merlin's eyes widened and he squawked; wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist and banding his arms around his shoulders. Arthur leaned in to nip under Merlin's chin as he walked them away from the horses and over to a thick patch of sweet-grass. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees, sitting back on his feet to keep Merlin resting on his lap. "You _know_ what I do to teases, don't you?" Arthur asked with mock-seriousness.

Merlin licked the shell of Arthur's ear, drawing the lobe into his mouth to play his teeth over it. "Shag them senseless?" he asked, hopefully.

Arthur laughed, hands moving under Merlin's shirt to trace over his back. "Exactly. Now, about you getting naked..." Arthur grabbed the fabric hiding the pale flesh and lifted it over Merlin's head. Both sets of blue eyes were bright with levity as their mouths curved into smiles before pressing happily against each other; hands reclaiming explored territory. Need and desire curled lazily in Arthur's belly, making his hips rock under Merlin's spread thighs.

Merlin's back arched as he rolled his own hips, feeling the press of Arthur's erection against his leg. He reached a hand down into the still-open trousers and tugged Arthur out, thumb smearing pre-come over the full head; mimicking the swirl of his thumb with the swirl of his tongue against Arthur's. "Want you." Merlin devoured Arthur's mouth.

Arthur groaned and sat up; arm's holding Merlin tight against him as he moved forward. Lowering Merlin to the ground, he reared up and hastily began fumbling at Merlin's ties; Merlin's fingers reaching down to help. Succeeding, Arthur yanked Merlin's trousers off; cock twitching at the sight of Merlin's springing free. He frowned when he realised he hadn't bothered taking Merlin's boots off first and spent a few frustrating moments untangling the boots from the trousers, then tossing the whole mess over his shoulder. Grinning predatorily, he crawled up Merlin's naked body; pressing a kiss here and there up exposed skin. He popped the top of Merlin's cock into his mouth when he reached it, watching Merlin's eyes close and his hands reach down for him. Arthur swirled his tongue under the tightened foreskin, swallowing the moisture that leaked onto his tongue. Merlin tugged at the handful of hair he held, wanting Arthur's mouth on his; wanting their cocks to slide against each other. "Oil," Arthur growled out as he sat up to remove his own trousers.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the flask of oil he'd packed along with their luncheon hopped out of the saddle bag and floated over to them. "Oil." Merlin shoved it into Arthur hands, sitting up to try to press his mouth against his.

Arthur felt the low heat in his belly flare; as it did whenever he saw Merlin use his magic – more so whenever Merlin used it when they were intimate. It was as natural as breathing to him, but Arthur never failed to marvel at it. And for some strange reason, it never failed to turn him on; making his already healthy lust and desire hit a fever pitch. Pulling the stopper from the vial, he drizzled it over himself, fisting his cock to slick it before moving the bottle to pour over Merlin. He grinned as Merlin flinched at the cold liquid. "Let me warm that up for you," he offered solicitously.

Merlin bit his lip as Arthur's hands gathered the oil and smoothed it over him, one hand curling around his hardened flesh, the other smearing the lubricant over his sac and into the crack of his arse. Merlin thrust up into the palm stroking him as Arthur pressed a finger against his hole. He stilled the hand on his flesh and stared up at Arthur with heavy eyes. "I want to watch you touch yourself while you get me ready."

Arthur's breath caught as a jolt of need burst through him. Leaning down, he licked at Merlin's lips. They kissed wetly while Arthur plunged a finger in Merlin's arse. Sitting back up, Arthur kept his eyes locked on Merlin's as he circled his prick with an oil-slicked hand and began to tug himself slowly. Merlin's eyes kept flicking between Arthur's face and his hand as he ground himself against the finger inside him. One finger turned into two, Arthur twisting his hand and speeding his pace – matching it with his other hand. Arthur watched the red creep over Merlin's cheeks and spread down his chest. He watched the sweat begin to bead on his skin as he forced himself to not reach up and pull Arthur to him. He watched his fingers disappearing into the round, puckered hole of Merlin's arse; the muscle clenching his digits as he stroked over Merlin's prostate. He heard Merlin gasp his name and saw gold flash through the slit of his lids before the sensation of a mouth covering his cock broke his control. Removing his hand from Merlin's arse, he brought it up to brace himself as he quickly lowered himself and slid his cock against the pink flesh of Merlin's sphincter. "Impatient little tease." Arthur growled as he tilted his hips and thrust himself in, biting the flesh of Merlin's shoulder to keep another groan in.

Merlin had no such inhibitions of refraining from making noises, letting a choked scream leave his mouth as he dug his stubby nails into Arthur's back. "You love it," he panted as he ground against Arthur's groin.

"Gods, yes I do." Arthur slotted his mouth over Merlin's, each swallowing the grunts and groans of the other as Arthur pumped his hips against Merlin's arse. He reached down and lifted one leg up, lowering his shoulder to fit the knee over. Merlin's breath was ragged and filled with small moans as he felt the tip of Arthur brush over his prostate again and again and again. Sparks began to burst from the tips of his fingers as his orgasm built, jolting into Arthur and causing his hips to snap harder, faster. Arthur felt the sparks and jolts bleed into his spine and herald the burning tingle of his own orgasm. Tilting his head, he sunk his teeth into the flesh of Merlin's leg, marking him as they both exploded; Arthur into the tight channel of Merlin's arse, Merlin over his stomach and chest. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again as his magic blazed through them both; drawing the pleasure out and prolonging it to the point Arthur felt on the verge of passing out. Arthur dropped Merlin's knee and collapsed on top of him, chest heaving as his lungs fought to provide him with enough oxygen.

Merlin breathed just as heavily under him – though his arms locked around Arthur and refused to let him roll off. "Don't. I like the feel of you on me, in me like this. Give it a minute..." Merlin ran soothing fingers through Arthur's sweat-damp hair. As they lay there and relearned to breathe, Arthur soaked in the feel and smell of the man he had come to love.

"When we can move again," Arthur murmured, "fancy a dip? Get a little cleaned off before round two..." He kissed the closest bit of flesh he could reach without moving.

"Mmm," Merlin mumbled. "Just so you know, I packed enough for dinner as well. Figured it had been such a _long_ time since you'd had any time to relax, you deserved the whole day. Of course," he grinned down at the smiling face turned up to him, "I was also being completely selfish and hoping I could convince you to spend the whole time with me _anyway_."

Arthur rolled to his side, pulling Merlin with him. "You know, for a bumbling idiot with obscenely large ears, you're frighteningly cunning." Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to reddened lips. "No wonder I love you so much."

Merlin's smile threatened to split his face before taking a wicked turn. "You'll also be happy to note that I packed more than one vial of oil..." he smirked.

Arthur grinned as he smacked the round cheek of Merlin's arse. "See? Frighteningly cunning."

Merlin bit back a squeak, instead leaning in to continue kissing the full lips that mocked him. "You haven't seen anything yet, _sire_."

~End~


End file.
